A Drop of Pure Innocence
by TheLittleThief
Summary: Alice comes across a vessel of Innocence when she's exploring the casino, she drinks some, but what will the consequences be?
1. Chapter 1

**After**** the downfall of the red queen the bright red casino still stood. Although it wasn't exactly the same anymore, it was a fair ruling place owned by Jack Heart. He had changed everything for the better, even banishing his own mother and father from Wonderland forever. Seeming harsh it was the best thing for the developing of the new kingdom. The Casino surroundings were all so much brighter than they had been before, birds sang and people strolled leisurely round the green grass and shrubbery. Prince Jack, now King Jack, had changed the Casino for the better, it was now a great library on its ground floor and the royal mansion above. Hatter had persuaded him to make use of the resistance's books in the end.**

**It had been five months since the Queen's banishment and Alice had staid over in wonderland. She really couldn't go long without it and after Carol, her mother died, she had decidedly nothing left to live for in her own world. Alice lived within the royal palace.**

**It was a stormy evening and it had been all day, the rain crashed down upon the diamond windows. The light sky had deformed into a grey shattered mess by cause of the endless pouring of rain through the large, traced clouds.**

**Alice wondered round the large winding corridors of the laboratory wing, curious for even her own standards. It wasn't often she was given a chance to explore down there. She noticed the room where the old emotions were stored after all the oysters were escorted away through the looking glass. **

**There was so many of them, even the bad emotions were still stored in case anyone else came across them again**

"**Serenity… Peace… Calm… Honesty…" Alice said while holding out the labels attached to the neck of the containers.**

"**Sadness? Joy… Forgiveness… why is there so many?" the curious girl asked herself quietly**

**Alice walked to the end of the row of shelves and spotted a vessel with an effervescent colour of pink liquid held inside. She checked the label and noticed that it said 'Curiosity killed the Cat' in neat writing with a bold percentage mark at the top right hand corner. **

"**This is that curiosity they had when I was first through the looking glass." She stated. Lifting up the light container and undoing the cap. She gulped down the full contents before she pursed her lips**

"**God! What is that?" Alice whispered in disgust before throwing the vessel to the ground. The label rolled over and where she had covered it with her thumb now said in black scroll 'INNOCENCE'. What she thought was 'Curiosity' was in matter of fact a strongly undiluted sample of the fairly new 'Innocence'.**

**Alice dropped to the ground wincing from the taste as a dizzy haze passed through her eyes. The world felt like it was spinning haphazardly around her, she felt like it was strangely changing over and over again. Alice gripped her shaking hands to her head and tried to stand up enough to reach the door and go back to her suite so she didn't pass out on the ground.**

**Duchess was prowling through the thrown room marvelling on her new gold crown. She had always felt that gold was her colour. It suited her personality. Proud, Beautiful, Caring and many mixed in between. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she lightly traced round the glimmering shapes of the incrusted jewels. It was finally hers and nothing could stop her from enjoying the rein.**

**The rain continued to thrash on the windows as the constant beet of thunder now filled the sky, along with a regular pattern of illuminating lighting. Duchess quickly wrapped her arms around her ribs as the temperature dropped slightly.**

**She started to walk out the room bidding her friend, her king goodnight. It was easier just being queen and king with no marriage after the past events; it would have just been awkward any other way. **

**The casino hall she walked through was now desolate with out its energetic dancers and the casino workers' smile painted faces. The lighted and coloured walls weren't even vibrant anymore.**

**Duchess quickened her pace out the chequered doors towards the stairs where another bout of thunder crashed and the atrium flashed with pure white. If it was anyone else in this position they would be un-nerved but not duchess, she stood tall not allowing it to get to her. The loud echo exploded through the corridors again but she heard a terrified shriek reach her ears. Duchess ran towards the noise after hearing the cry again before she came towards the doorway into the laboratory wing. There was a sharp banging on the door from someone trying to get out.**

**She clutched the handle and pulled it open to reveal a small child stagger through before falling. She crouched down beside the small girl. The straight raven hair cascaded on her shoulders where she lay and pooled upon the ground. Duchess parted the curtain of hair to get a better view of the girl. She only looked at the most three but she was small for that age. The older girl sat her up straight as her over sized, pale blue dress fell from her small shoulders and the remains of laddered tights lay a meter away. The small child looked up to duchess before her bottom lip began trembling. Duchess stroked a hand along her cheek as she lifted the girl up and held her against her chest.**

"**Now what's your name angel?" she asked gently**

**The child looked up with wide eyes**

"**Come on… you can tell me…"**

"**A, Alice, my name is Alice" she said sniffling quietly**

"**I know a girl called Alice you know, maybe you'd like to meet her… what's your second name?"**

"**It's Hamilton"**

**Duchess stared back in shock, "Oh no" she bounced the girl up on her hip, and started to run to the Thrown room again.**

**Jack immediately stood up striding over to them with a look of worry engraved onto his face. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Duchess? ****Who I ask is this?" Jack questioned**

"**Jack please sit down for a minute" Duchess requested. Jack paused for a moment before complying and sitting at his thrown **

"**Please tell me what's happened?"**

"**Jack, this is Alice" she stated**

"**Alice!" he shouted jumping up. The tone of his voice scared the small child who burst out crying and wriggling from Duchess's arms before hiding behind the pillar behind her**

"**What was that for, you scared the poor thing" Duchess remarked before going to the child's hiding place, "Alice dear, everything okay" **

**Jack went to her side apologising, "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Now…" He lifted her and walked to the thrown before sitting her down on his knee, "What happened to you?"**

**Alice barely looked up at him before turning away**

"**Now Alice…"**

"**I, I hadded some of the emotions a, and this happened…" she murmured**

"**That so adorable" Duchess said over her shoulder**

**Jack tutted and rubbed a comforting hand her back, "Now what have I told you about drinking teas…" he told her off**

**The older girl went over to them and lifted Alice up rocking her. "You must have been terrified sweetie" she said as the small girl nodded, before yawning, "You should get some sleep." She went through to her suite room and stood the girl up**

"**NO!" she cried, I'mma big girl, don't need bedtimes" **

**"Yes you are," Duchess agreed, "and even big girls have bed times. Your bed time is right now."**

**"Why?" Alice asked somewhat defiantly.**

**Duchess turned round with one of her shirt that was impossibly small for her and handed it to Alice. The girl just stared down at it in confusion**

"**It's something you can change into" she advised**

"**A what?" Alice asked**

**She sighed, pulling off the over sized dress and exchanging it with the shirt, "Now go to bed sweetheart"**

"**But why?" she whined**

**"Because I'm the adult and I said so, now under the covers. **_**Please**_**." Alice pouted, but she did as she was told. **

"**Can you tell me a story?" the little girl asked.**

"**Sure honey, what one?" Duchess asked**

"**Dunno, Alice in wonderland, maybe" she giggled as the blonde climbed onto the bed gracefully beside her**

"**Okay…" Duchess began drawing the girl nearer, "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `**_**and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation**_**?'. So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her. There was nothing so VERY remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so VERY much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, **_**`Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!'**_**…" **

"**I don't like the white rabbit. He doesn't look nice, I'mma scared of him" Alice whispered**

"**But when the Rabbit actually TOOK A WATCH OUT OF ITS WAISTCOAT- POCKET, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before see a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge…" Duchess looked down at Alice who was curled up against her side. "Your just so adorable… you know" She whispered before tucking her in and returning to Jack.**

"**I hope she gets better soon" He said **

"**I'm sure she will but until then you've got to promise me not to be so harsh with your tone Jack" she said in return**

"**That's a promise"**

Thanks for reading so far guys, I hope you like it… I was looking through the fanfiction Alice archive and they have nothing like this so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Hugz

Cheshire x


End file.
